i love you!
by cassiexxx
Summary: Okay so in this story Miley and Nick are both are both 22 and Miley is currently 8 months pregnant at home while Nick is at the recording studio with his brothers. What will happen? Find out now!


**I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot…..**

**Okay so in this story Miley and Nick are both are both 22 and Miley is currently 8 ½ months pregnant at home while Nick is at the recording studio with his brothers. What will happen? Find out now!**

_**Miley and Nick are currently texting**_

_Nicky you shouldn't be leaving your pregnant wife at home… while your out with your brothers at the recording studio… and im going to the store to get some pickles and peanut butter_

_-Miley_

_Miley this is my job I need to be here. And do not get into that car, your 8 ½ months pregnant and you cannot drive. You don't need the pickles and peanut butter, I will get it for you on my way home_

_-Nick_

_Nicholas. I am pregnant not cripple I can drive whenever I want._

_-Miley_

_Do not get in that car and I have to go the guys are yelling at me I need to go record. I love you._

_-Nick_

I will do whatever I want. I don't have to listen to him. Im going down there and im going to yell at those stupid boys for not letting me go with them. So not only am I going to use the car to get there but I am going to the recording studio right now.

When I finally got there I went up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you" the lady at the front desk asked me while she was still staring at the computer in front of her.

"Yes. I need to see Nick Jo… Owwww I need to see Nick Jonas right now I think im going into labor. Get my husband NOW!!" I screamed while holding onto my stomach in pain. All I wanted right now was Nick and if this lady didn't get him fast I was going to punch her in the face.

"Oh my gosh. You are Mrs. Jonas. I am so sorry I will get him right now"

Nick's POV

All I was thinking about was Miley, sometimes she could just be so stubborn. I didn't want to leave her at home but I had to do this it is my job and I am part of a band, so whatever I do affects my brothers.

At that moment the secretary from the front desk burst into the room and said, " Mr. Nick Jonas?"

"Yes?" I answered a bit worried as to why she was in here

"Your wife is in the front room and her water just broke, she is calling for you to come in there now." the woman said and then I looked at my brothers and we ran into the hall and all I could hear was screaming. That was definitely Miley.

"Miley!" I yelled to my wife who was currently sitting on the couch, clutching her stomach and crying.

"Nicky" she said," I am so sorry, I shouldn't have taken the car and came here. Im so stupid, I just wanted to see you" she said to me in tears

"Its okay baby, I know your sorry but lets get you to the hospital… can you walk or do you want Joe and I to carry you to the car, while Kev calls everyone? I said trying to make my wife feel better

"I want you guys to carry me, oh and someone needs to clean up over there because that's where my water broke" she said while blushing

I laughed at her and then Joe and I carried her to the car and we drove to the hospital.

"Hello my wife is about to have a baby and I need to get her checked in" I told the woman at the front desk while Miley was screaming and squeezing my hand in pain. I felt bad because I knew I couldn't do anything to help.

"okay just sign these papers and I will get her a wheelchair" she said .

I signed the papers and went to the room with Miley.

"Nick. Im scared and it really hurts." Miley said to me in pain

"its okay baby, everything's going to be fine" I said trying to soothe her

**3 hours later**

"come on Mile, you can do this.. I know you can!" I said

"ahhhhhh!!! I hate you! I cant believe you did this to me!" Miley screamed at me and then we heard a cry fill the room. It was the cry of our daughter.

"do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked me. Miley nodded and I cut the cord while they handed her our baby.

"What are we going to name her?" I asked her

"I think we should name her Arianna Rose" Miley said to me while feeding the beautiful baby in her arms

"Arianna Rose Jonas, I love that" I said and then we continued blissfully in our small but perfect piece of forever.

**Okay so how did you like my little one-shot.**

**And if you have read all the twilight books then you would know that the last line in this was the last line in breaking dawn but anyways please review.**

**Love ya lots,**

**Cassie **


End file.
